This is my story
by Blackenflames
Summary: Nobody tells you what happens when you die. Nobody tells you that you might jump into a new life in world of quirks and superhero's. And if you arrive to this world, Rule 1#Be sure not to ask who the heck is All Might? Be smarter than Teresa and keep your lips zipped. It would save you a bunch of time.
1. Chapter 1

_For you are dust, and to dust you shall return..._

That was the last thing Teresa heard in the darkest place she ever found herself in. She couldn't see the floor nor what was in front of her. For all she knew she could be floating?! Nobody ever really knows what happens when we die. We expect to see a glorious gate with an old man reading a holy book that dictates whether we get to enter or drop down to the fiery pits of hell. Nobody ever suggest that maybe there was nothing at all. We just die and that's it. There's nobody waiting at the other end... its nothing.

Time no longer existed in the pit. That's what she called it for now. Stranded in darkness, Teresa was left to her memories and thoughts. Sometimes the memories would be so vivid that it felt like she was back with her mom walking to the Gonzales bakery in their Sunday attire. It was drizzling that day and both her and her mother's dark brunette hair tips were damp. But neither of them cared because as soon as they entered the building, they can smell the sweet bread dancing up their nostrils. That moment was like heaven. And the next she remembered to be like hell.

Nobody ever expects to die and neither did her mother. She died at her job waiting for Teresa like she always did once she got off from school. Teresa knew what death looked like and now she knew what death is.

Death is dark and cruel. They said in death that you will find peace but Teresa found only emptiness and loneliness.

Each memory came across her mind like scenes in a movie, when she couldn't remember the next part, she moved to a different scene. Until she saw a scene that didn't belong to her. It was a girl that sort of looked like her but wasn't her. She was under piles of rubble and seemed like death was ready to swoop in, if it hadn't already. The memory felt more real than anything she had ever felt. It was as if she stepped into an open window and entered to this girl's world. Teresa for a moment was finally no longer in darkness.

She can see people yelling frantically but no sound came from their mouths. People saw her but didn't really see her. And they really didn't see the girl beneath the rocks practically dying. It finally came to Teresa's understanding that they really didn't care. They were more concerned in getting their loved ones to safety.

"No one's going to come for me" the girl whispered her hazel brown eyes staring at her. But this time she was really looking at her.

"No, they aren't" Teresa replied. She didn't know what to do for her. She doesn't exist. She was nothing.

For a moment there was fear in the girl's eyes, but then there was nothing. Teresa wanted to assure her that at least she would have a companion in the pit. Well she would have to explain what a pit even was, though she doesn't know much about it herself.

"I want you to take it." The girl spoke again only this time her voice growing fainter.

"Take what exactly?" Teresa came closer to the girls body kneeling in front of her. The girl held Teresa's hand so softly and smiled. She was ready to die. I wonder where her parents are? Are they dead too?The next two words that came from the girl's mouth made absolutely no sense.

"My quirk"

At that moment, Teresa felt everything. The amplifying sound rushing to her ears but nothing and I mean nothing could compare the immediate pain coursing her entire body. She regretted all the bad thoughts about the pit. This was worse, much worse. When the pain did stop, darkness returned again.

* * *

She woke in a hallway that smells like wet concrete. The pain that shot through her body was now replaced with sudden aches. Teresa didn't remember being in this place. She was with the dying girl in a fallen building. She was supposed to be dead!

When she moved her arm to rub her eyes, the dangling of broken shackles swayed across her face. She felt a heavy weight on her chest and immediately knew she was not safe. Scratches and bruises covered her arms. The clothes she's wearing were old torn faded brown pants that reminded of her grandfathers and a white shirt that had black smudges.

It was clear to see that she just escaped. But from what?

"Everyone hurry and close the doors. We can't let 3401 escape!" Male voices can be heard echoing from behind her. She didn't need someone to tell her who was 3401. She ran straight to what felt like an endless tunnel. Red lights were flashing from each end of the hall and the males voices were growing louder

"There is no escape 3401!"

Teresa knew better to never look back but she did anyway. But what she saw made her run faster. A man with a face of some fruit fly and a body of a man. This has to be a nightmare Teresa thought frantically. None of this is real! But yet she was running like her life depended on it.

Joy swelled inside her once she saw a beam of light shining through the door. She thought she was going to make it. She really did. Until the two men shut the doors immediately. Teresa was trapped.

"We tried playing nice kid but now we got no choice" He had a sharp knife in his hand and white mohawk which was the only thing normal about his appearance.

"Stay away from me" Teresa warned. All she had was empty threats and didn't know what she could do. She didn't even know how she got to this point. The only thing she did know is how royally screwed she was. It was three against one and no one was going to save her.

"Get real kid." The man behind her swooped his arm around her throat.

"You have been a pain in the ass kid, ever since the boss brought you. But now its clear to see you don't have a quirk. We can just kill you right on the spot and no one will care!" He laughed.

These guys are completely insane. They are going to kill me because I don't have a...a...a quirk? Wait...

"What the hell is a quirk?!" She yelled in frustration. The guys now stared back on the petite girl as if she was the crazy one.

"Kid you're either really dumb or just trying to buy time. Either way. You die today"

Teresa had instinctively kicked her legs in panic before the guy could slit her throat. At that moment the second craziest thing happen. A large mass of rocks and concrete from the wall slammed against the three guys. They were hit hard enough to appear unconscious or hopefully dead. It didn't matter to her if they were or not because she quickly open the doors and found herself immersed in a busy city. She didn't take a moment to view her surroundings of the people coming from work or school. She could have stopped and asked for help but nothing could prevent her feet from running. All she knew was a group of men that looked like insects were trying to kill her!

She kept running and running until she eventually hit something. A boy in a black uniform fell onto his back. Teresa had finally stopped running and can hear her heart thumping from her chest. The boy on the floor had a different reason for his heart thumping.

A pretty girl is on top of me! The boy squealed in his head. The girl immediately got up from the ground. She was in clear distress and seemed to be in trouble. The boy saw awful marks on her arms. "Did something happen? Were you attacked by a villain?" He asked seeing the girls eyes to be filled with fear and confusion.

"Villains?...yeah sure." Teresa answered not sure what to call those men but that vocabulary fit better than any word she can think of.

"Eh Deku, What's a loser like you doing here" A boy with to other guys behind him like some pack spoke.

"Ka-Kacchan!"

The other boys were surprised to see him with a person, let alone a girl. Teresa didn't know what to make of them but they didn't appear normal. The guy with blond hair had red devilish eyes! They have got to be some halloween contacts or something.

"You got yourself a girlfriend, Deku. Why would any girl wants to hangout with you" a boy that was slightly husky stared at him with envy.

"No! It's not like that honestly" Deku's face was boiling hot for a moment and then remembered the girl needed help. "Maybe there's a hero on patrol we can repo-" He didn't get a chance to finish the rest he was going to say because by then the villain was here. Like something out of a movie came a monster with four arms with yellow piercing eyes charging toward them. The screams of pedestrians could be heard as they frantically tried to get out of the way.

"Where are you!" The voice roared and it was nothing like the kids ever heard of. The boys that were behind their blond friend ran for the hills. Teresa looked at the boys and saw one was ready to fight and the other was frightened but not for himself but for her.

"C'mon we have to get you somewhere safe!" The boy grabbed her hand but she stopped him. "What about him?" She pointed out. The boy named Kacchan had his arm extends combusting loud explosions from his palms. Teresa was completely amazed. How can he do that and why was the other kid not as shocked as she?

Go ahead and run, you bunch of wimps. I'm gonna beat this villain and when I do. I'm getting recommended to U.A. high" Teresa couldn't even understand what this boy was thinking but she knew he was asking for a place in the pit. Everything that stored inside her burst out. "Are you fucken insane! You are going to fight a monster to get into some school" Teresa had hit her point. This place is insane. She needed to get the hell out of this place. She needed to wake up!

"Kacchan watch out!" The boy next to her tried yelling but it was too late. The villain was not some petty criminal. Whatever treacherous things he's been doing, he had done it for years. This villain was going straight for the kill and Teresa new this.

"DIE!" The boy blasted the villain and for a moment, she thought he had won. In the debri, the monster leaped into the air his hand held together ready to give his final blow. Neither of the kids on the sideline knew how to help. Teresa had already died before so she knew what to expect. He on the otherhand didnt, she made a run for the stupid boy grabbing him by his school collar and throwing him out the way. Teresa had her arms out hoping that it block any damage to her face. Instead of intense pain, she heard a loud thud and vibration. Teresa didn't realize how hard she closed her eyes, that when she opened them it was almost painful. When she had them fully open, her jaw nearly dropped. A line of rocks from all mixed minerals had the villain push a few yards from the other side.

Deku was at awe seeing such a powerful quirk besides his old childhood friend. However the blond boy that tumbled next to his classmate was completely furious. This girl was trying to steal his chances to get in U.A. He marched over to the girl practically almost lifting her up "So you're trying to get into U.A to" He sneered. Teresa was fed up and annoyed with males manhandling her. She didn't mean to have a rock dropped on his foot but she wasn't sorry for it. The boy let go of her and immediately tended to his foot.

"You little shit" He growled his eyes narrowed up at her.

"Then don't touch me. Creep" Teresa's head was pulsing and didn't know what to do. Did she actually do something or was it just a weird coincidence that a line of sharp rocks emerged.

"Is your quirk a type of rock manipulation? or maybe it's earth type manipulation because I saw some dirt and grass emerged from the ground to. This quirk is almost similar to another hero named Cementoss but his quirk is only cement" Deku was talking nonsense to Teresa. Everything he was saying was coming from comics and superhero movies. She couldn't have done this.

"Shut up idiot! So what exactly is your quirk" He questioned trying to see what kind of competition he was up against. That word again. She shouldn't have been surprised to hear it again but it no one seems to want to answer it

"What's a quirk?" She asked again already regretting her boys were looking at her like the men before. They thought she was crazy.

"Have been living under a rock or something! You don't know what a quirk is!"

"Christ, it's just question! Can you please just answer it!" Teresa was hanging on a thin rope and its ready to snap!

"It's a unique ability that 80% of the population has" Deku answered.

"Except for you loser" Kacchan replied. Deku looked miserable hearing those words. It seemed like having a quirk was important in this world.

"If I can give you mine. I would" Teresa answered truthfully. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She didn't even want to be here.

"You want to be like this loser? Jeez you are an idiot"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Teresa was ready to drop kick his butt but Kacchan wasn't going to let some small fry intimidate him. He had his hand on top of her head and his other hand pulsing explosions.

"Keep it up it and I'll blow your head off" Kachan reminded her. Because of Teresa's head held down she saw a bunch of rocks and decided to practice this new quirk. Things tend to happen when she moved her arm and legs. When Kacchan thought she had given up, a large rock smacked him right in the back of the head.

"Guys we should find a hero. The villain can wake up any minute" Deku tried to step between them but he internally regret it.

"Shut up Deku! The villain isn't going to wake up!" Kachan yelled pointing at nothing but rubble.

"Uh...Kacchan" Teresa spoke before he blasted her off to the moon. For a second, he didn't believe her but in one swift movement the boys were slammed to the sidewalk leaving Teresa by herself with the villian. She didn't know much about her new power but if she could knock him out once maybe she could do it again?

You are coming back with me one way or another" The villain went for a fierce punch and she only dodged it by chance! She wasn't a superhero. What was she doing fighting a monster?!

The villain caught her this time, strangling her by the neck. He could easily snap her like a twig but he was trying to make her go unconscious. Teresa knew if she blacked out, she'll be back in the pit. Touching the building with the tips of her fingers, she felt the energy of this intense power and immediately clench her fist as hard as she can. Shards of rocks flew out the building causing the villian to release Teresa. She made sure there was a large distance between them. She couldn't beat him at least not until she fully grasp her new power but she did have a better idea.

The villain went for another charge at her but this time she wasn't going to let him throw the first punch. She had the gravel and rocks compiled together and trapped him in a makeshift ball. The villain couldn't move but this didn't stop him from trying. Everytime he thought he break free, piles of more rocks weighed on him. Teresa thought she could go on forever until she felt sudden heaviness in her arms and legs. She was coming closer to her limit but she didn't want a chance for the villain to be set free.

Luckily she didn't have to wait for much longer until a large man with the face of a comic book jumped right in the scene. The man was literally a picture of a superhero. "NO NEED TO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"

Teresa instantly release her power and fell to her bottom. She felt like she just did a marathon and decided to go for a light jog afterwards. She was exhausted.

"Great work, young student for capturing this villian. Have you chosen a high school yet?"

"No..." What was the deal about high schools? How about an ambulance or maybe hey kid the cops are on there way to take the villain. The last thing on Teresa's mind was applying for highschool

"I recommend applying for U.A high. You have a remarkable quirk. What is your name?" She didn't realize how popular this man was until news reporters and random people start gushing around him. She couldn't even see the two boys on the sidewalk. "Young lady, can I get your name?"

Oh yeah right...sorry... its Teresa" She answered.

"Well Teresa, I sense you're not from around here" He was spot on that part. If her expression did not show how lost she was her American name didn't help much either.

"Well, young Teresa, let's head to the police station to get a full report. And from their we can see how we can help you" He placed his enormous hand on her shoulder and she felt a great sense of security and peace for the first time since she arrived.

_She was going to be okay._

"Oh wait... who are you again?"

The crowd stood frozen in shock, jaws dropped. This was worse when she didn't know who My Chemical Romance was. Teresa should have known better to never ask a question unless she wanted to be portrayed stupid or crazy.

"I AM ALL MIGHT!" The man smiled so brightly that it made her chuckle. There is no way that this guy is like this all the time she thought:

And that my friends...begins Teresa's story.

**_A/N: Had this idea in my head decided to give it a try and write it. Hope anyone reads it enjoys. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Deku watched between the the arms and heads of the reporters as the petite girl left with a police detective in a shiny black vehicle. Midoriya couldn't believe how close he was to All Might and still had missed his chance! For a second All Might was there and the next he zoomed up in the air and was gone. He was incredibly disappointed not seeing his favorite hero but was more concerned for the girl he had just met. She looked so out of place and more importantly scared.His former childhood friend had also stayed until All Might left but once the famous hero was gone, he turned back home with a scowl. Midoriya knew better than to follow his former friend and decided to take a different route home.

Bakugo walked home with his hands shoved angrily in his black uniform pockets. He never encountered someone so stupid to have such a powerful quirk. His thoughts swirled with annoyance with just the possibility of the girl getting a recommendation letter to HIS top school.

"I'm better than her, I'm going to be better than All Might himself" he shouted right before he approach his house.

"QUIT SHOUTING, THE NEIGHBORS CAN HEAR YOU!"

* * *

Teresa didn't know what she had gotten herself into when she arrived to this strange world. She had arrived at the police station and was sitting in a room that screamed any typical Law and Order TV show that she suddenly remembered vaguely now. As she waited in the bright yellow room, she tried to remember the characters of the crime show. Was it a women name detective Betsy? Detective Lenson? Wait or was it a male who was named detective STAPLE! She was so occupied in trying to remember the show that she barely noticed the Detective coming in with a tray of stacked hamburgers and fries. Teresa didn't realize how hungry she was until she got a good whiff of the food. "I don't know how long will keep you for today so I wanted to be sure we don't send you home hungry"

Teresa didn't reply and was already starting to unwrap the burgers from what she presume to be their version of Mcd-she couldn't finish her thought. She was hungry. Minutes have passed and from the small talk between her and the detective. A psychiatric social worker was behind the tinted glass window observing. Writing in her notes she didn't notice Teresa showing any signs of trauma. It was as if she had forgotten all about it.

"Can you tell me where you're from?"

"The united states?" Teresa said slowly unsure if that place was real. His expression reassures her that the United states was not a made of country and wrote it done "What part of the States?"

"I'm from...I'm from.." She paused for a moment. Her mind was completely blank. It was as if whatever she was going to say completely erased from her thoughts. The detective was a patient man and smiled at her. "Its okay we can move on to the next question" But the questions didn't get any easier.

**Do you know who your parents or guardians are?**

**Do you have any siblings?**

**Did you go to school?**

**Do you remember what kind of place you use to live?**

Teresa's hands started to clamp up and her face began to turn to a pasty white color. She couldn't remember a single thing. It was as if the longer she stayed in this place the more it took from her. _Did I have a mother? Was my mother a loving parent? Where was my father at? Did I have brother or sister? Hell, did I at least have a pet?_ It was then she realize that she was alone. The detective instantly saw the fear in her eyes. He softly touched her shoulder reminding her everything was going to be fine. "**But it wasn't!**" her inner thoughts screamed. Her mind began to race. _What in the hell were they going to do with me__?_

Now the next big question "Do you remember how you got to Japan?" His voice was even softer than before as if he spoke too loudly the glass it would shatter her.

"To be honest sir, I dont remember much of anything. My day literally started when I escaped that creepy place and I don't even know how I even got there" Her speech was quick and almost too fast to understand.

The more Teresa talked, the more obvious it came to the detective and the social worker that she was suppressing these memories. Reading from the report of the area that the police and forensic investigated, neither him nor the psychiatric social worker blamed her. What they found was much harder to stomach and wondered how the human mind was even capable of withholding that kind of torture.

"Well Teresa it might take a lot of paper work but I think it would be best for you to stay in Japan since this will be an on going investigation and we might need you again"

Teresa didn't object to this. It's not like she had any place to go. She was concerned however where she would be staying but in that moment a woman came in with an elderly lady. She had huge bun and was shorter than most elderly women she had ever encountered with.

"Hi Teresa my name is Shūzenji Chiyo and you will be staying with me for a couple of days until we get you settled"

"Um...Alright" She replied awkwardly and then proceed to start the paper work with her.

The detective left the yellow room and stood behind the window where the social worker was holding herself up with one hand onto the wall. Her glasses had fallen and as well as numerous chairs and few posters and clocks that were hanging on the walls in the building.

"No need for a quirk analyst to know what kind of quirk she has. It's elemental for sure" The social worker who was named Rin said shakenly. She absolutely hated earthquakes. The detective nodded his head. It didn't take a person with a doctorates on quirks to realize that her quirk was deeply connected to her emotions.

"I'm thinking of requesting a Pro to recommend her to U.A as soon as possible" the detective answered.

"That soon? She barely has any control of her quirk" Rin said shockingly

"It would be the best thing for her to learn to control her quirk and become a Pro hero. If a villain ever got a hold of her, it would be catastrophic for us." He said gravely. Rin looked at the child who was obvious a bit anxious but seemed to mellow down once the granny began speaking to her. She couldn't possibly think that a sweet child like her could ever become a villain but it would be wise to place her in a well structured environment.

"I'm going to contact an old friend of mine to see if he would mentor her before the early recommendation exam begins." And with that the detective left the room to talk to his friend in private.

The social worker sighed realizing she had a case load of work to do. But first thing first was to search for schools that was near Chiyo's neighborhood: Orudera Chugakko

It was the first school that was listed less than 2.5 miles from Miss Chiyo's home. She immediately started making arrangements and left voice mails to notify the school that a new student will be arriving.

Teresa enjoyed her temporary guardian. She hoped that she would one day become a permanent guardian even though it wasn't in the agreement. After all the tedious paperwork was finished, Chiyo led Teresa to her car. The ride home was never filled with silence. Chiyo like most elderly ladies, they can talk for hours and Teresa could have never been so grateful. She was distracted by the warmth and love this older women emitted that she no longer felt scared or confused about her situation.

When they pulled up to Chiyo's house. It was the definition of home. She had a small gate and behind the gate was a small garden that has rows of herbs and vegetables. The little old woman hopped out of the driver seat smiling handing Teresa the spare key to the house.

"Here you go young lady before I forget to give it you." She smiled. As they both entered the house, Chiyo began showing her where everything was placed. They finally reached the room where she would be sleeping at which was right across the bathroom. Her room was small but cozy. Her bed was right next to a large window where she can see the birds soar in and out the bird houses.

"Oh by the way, be sure to wash up and head to bed early" Chiyo reminded.

"Why?" She asked already laying on her soft bed.

"Because tomorrow you start your first day at Orudera Chugakko middle school" Chiyo smiled and closed the door to her room. Teresa's soul immediately depleted from her body._ School?!_

Let's just say Teresa didn't sleep one second throughout the night. She couldn't help thinking about the other students and what they might think of her. A new kid showing up towards the end of semester. No parents. No identity of who she is._What a great way to start the semester!_

* * *

The first day jitters were normal for students but Teresa was ready to stop, drop, and roll at every stop sign. It was kind of Chiyo to drop her off at the front of the school but it was mostly so she would be familiar of the route she would take to head back home. Chiyo worked at the hospital. She would come home late or arrive the next morning. This was the reason why she couldn't be Teresa's official guardian. According to the social worker it was not in her best interest to have a guardian that was constantly absent; however Chiyo assured her that they would be seeing each other more often than she would think. Now for the predicament at hand:

Teresa was in her uniform like all the girls and boys but yet she felt the oddest of the bunch.This absolutely sucks she thought already walking up the steps to hell until...

"HEY YOU"

Teresa didn't need to turn around to figure out who was calling for her. She couldn't believe that of all the schools, this idiot had to be here. She looked over and saw the spikey blond boy glaring furiously. He was no longer surrounded by his goons like before.

"I have a name"

"Like I care. I'm not going to need to remember it once I get into U.A! But since you're new. I'm gonna give you a warning. I'm the only one applying to U.A. So stay out of my way, you got that!" He marched past her making sure his shoulder bumped into hers. At this everyone stared at her, and immediately started to whisper to one another.

**She's that girl on the news?**

**Did you see her quirk?**

**Do you think she's already recommended to U.A?**

**I bet she thinks she's better than us. Just like Bakugo**

Teresa was ready to turn back around and tell Chiyo she tried and school was just not her thing.Even though nothing good would come of her, if she ditched class; however it would make her feel better momentarily at least. As she was contemplating on ditching school, a boy with dark green hair rushed up the steps. He looked almost relieved to see her.

"H-hey your that girl with the rock quirk?" He said his voice obviously nervous. He just started to realize he was talking to a girl! Most girls in school would have thought of him as the weird boy without a quirk but Teresa saw him as a sweet cinnamon roll for some reason.

"Yeah. That's me."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" He asked with a shy smile.

"I'm Teresa " She replied and started to really look at him for the first time. His hair was fluffy and he had freckles that if you swirl them together they might look like-"I don't know if anyone has ever told you but you remind me of cinnamon roll"

"Me a cinnamon roll?" Izuku said shockingly unsure whether to take it as a compliment.

"Yeah. You're adorable" She said squeezing his freckled cheek. Midoriya's face immediately flushed and his arms waving around not knowing what to say.

"I promise. I'm not flirting with you. But I can see you don't get a lot of compliments often." She chuckled.

"Oh...yeah. I'm quirkless so I don't really have anything to be complimented for" He answered honestly his voice becoming sad.

"I'm assuming the crazy firecracker Bakugo said that to you. Don't let him get to you. And what's his deal about getting into U.A" Teresa questioned as they both walked down the hall. The whispers of the students became annoyingly louder.

"Kacchan and I both wanted to become Heros ever since we were kids and U.A is the number one ranked high school where all the Top Heros get accepted like All Might. Anybody who wants to be a Pro Hero goes to U.A"

Teresa tried to wrap her brain of the concept of being an actual hero was a real occupation. But it was even harder for her to imagine Bakugo to be a hero. If anything Bakugo represented more of a villain than a hero she thought to herself.

When they arrived to their first class, the room was buzzing. Izuku motioned her to follow him near the back of the classroom. Unfortunately, the teacher had caught the new student and called her back to the front of the class to introduce herself. _Why not just throw me out the window? _She thought bitterly. All the students instantly turned silent and she can feel all the attention on her. Bakugo was among the students trying to act like he didn't care.

"Please tell us your name. Quirk. and what your top high schools that you want to get accepted to" The teacher asked. Normally, schools would ask your name and some fun fact about yourself. Not this school.

"Name is Teresa. Quirk Uh... I apparently can manipulate earthly elements. High school..." Teresa paused for a moment not knowing any other high schools besides the one school she's forbidden to apply. She can feel Bakugo's glare deepening. She never intended to cause drama with Bakugo but he made it so easy. So at the end she decided if she's going to raise hell, she might as well look into the devils eyes while doing it.

"I'm going to U.A" She smiled sweetly directly at the devil's face.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a Review down below and let me know what you think**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Bakugo calm!" The teacher scolded only because he was ready to start class; however, since they were already on the topic, he gazed down and saw the list of students who wished to apply on his desk. He now had three students applying to U.A. "Midoriya you want to go to U.A , don't you?" He read out loud. Hearing this every student froze like statues and then turned their heads back to Midoriya. In a few seconds they burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they have ever heard of. Teresa now seated next to Midoriya was completely confused. _What was the big deal if he wanted to apply to U.A._

**"Haha Midoriya! There's no way!"**

**"If the only thing you can do is study, then Heroics is a pipe dream!"**

Teresa was going to reply back with a not so good comeback since she still didn't know much about this world. But before she could even say anything, Bakugo slammed his hand on Midoriya's desk. "EAT SHIT DEKU" He roared using a bit of his quirk but still powerful enough to even make Teresa jump.

"Th-there's no rule against or anything! Sure, there's no precedent but-"

"FORGET HAVING A WEAK ASS QUIRK- YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING QU-" Teresa already fed up with Bakugo since the first day she met him, had found herself in between Midoriya and him. She couldn't believe not only were the classmates out to get him but even the Teacher grinned a bit. She glared up at Bakugo expressing not fear but pure hatred for him. "Piss off Bakugo and that goes for the rest of you" She said not forgetting the class that laughed. "Quit being a whiny bitch about others applying to U.A and actually get accepted because from what I saw and **everyone saw**" She emphasized remembering that it was all over the news. "That you weren't the one to help take down the villain. I was."

Everyone grew silent. Even the teacher was stunned and wished he never started the class off like this. Everyone who knew Bakugo witness or experienced his anger in one way or another but never to the point he was silent. Before he could let Teresa have it, the teacher clapped his hands attempting to break the tension and resume class. Bakugo gazed down furiously at the 5'2 brunette before turning around to sit down at his desk. The remainder of the period was in pure agonizing silent that the Teacher would rather have some commotion in the background. Midoriya was grateful for his new friend defending him but couldn't help feel guilty that now not only did Kacchan hated her but probably the whole school will to.

Once class ended, everyone hurried out the door except for Teresa, Midoriya and unfortunately Bakugo and his goons. They were clearly waiting for Midoriya to be alone and Teresa didn't know why Bakugo in particular was so obsessed with him. "Don't you have some where to be? Or are you that much of a creep?" Midoriya immediately tensed up looking back at Teresa's passive expression and Bakugo's rage. One of the boys escaped a soft laugh but was instantly heard by Bakugo and was elbowed in the stomach.

"Don't think for one second I'm going to go easy on you because your girl." He reminded her.

"Right back at you" She smiled devishly as Bakugo's ears were steaming. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, lifting her up ever so slightly. He had his one free hand cackling with a small but dangerous explosions. Teresa kept on her poker face but wasn't so sure how long she could keep it up. She's fearless but not fearless enough to have her face disformed. Before things could have escalated, another teacher came in the classroom. Bakugo turned off his quirk and dropped Teresa as if nothing happened.

"Teresa, you are needed at the office" said a teacher that was right across the hall and could clearly see everything that was going on. Teresa then learned that this school pretty much turned a blind eye to Bakugo's bulling and violence and only intervene when they have to.

"Tch...We'll settle this soon" Bakugo said leaving the classroom with the rest of his sheep who were silently chuckling.

"Thanks again, Teresa. You really are hero" Midoriya admired thinking she really did deserve to get into U.A

"Let's make a deal that we both do our best to get into U.A" Teresa said holding out her pinkie finger. Midoriya froze for a moment and for a second Teresa thought pinkie promises weren't a thing in this world. But in actuality it was from shock, someone actually believed in him.

"Deal!" Midoriya said interlocking his pinkie with hers.

Midoriya ended up leaving home while Teresa headed to the office. It was difficult to find it at first but she eventually found the place. There were rows of desks filled with advisors and teachers. As Teresa entered, she wasn't sure who asked for her until a women stood up farther down the rows waving her hand and smiling. If she wasn't so anxious about being called in the office on the first day of school, she wouldn't have missed the cinderblock wearing red and yellow outfit.

"Hello Teresa I'm Ogino Hiroki and was selected to be your advisor. And this is Ishiyama from U.A." She said excitedly.

"We heard you plan to apply to U.A" He said his voice calm and mellow that you wouldn't have known that he really was a strong opponent if you ever faced him. Teresa was surprised how fast word travels in this country and wondered if they attached microphones at every corner of the rooms. She nodded her head unsure where this conversation was headed.

"Many Pro Heros saw the fight between you and the villain on the news and if that wasn't enough All Might himself even recommended you to apply to U.A. Because we are still unsure of the address you'll be permanently staying and didn't want any mix-ups occurring, we decided to have this letter handed personally to you. "He said handing her a pale yellow envelope with a golden stamp of the U.A logo. Ogino, the advisor, unable to contain herself threw confetti in the air.

"You are our first female student to be recommended!" She cheered. Teresa and Cementoss both knew that she didn't get a lot of good news with her students and continued to ignore her.

"Right." Cementoss coughed awkwardly "This still doesn't mean you have been accepted to U.A. You will have to pass a written exam, practical exam and also an interview. This letter contains the dates when they will occur and what you can bring and cannot bring" Completely ruining the advisor's mood and her confetti.

"Don't worry Miss Ogino, I'll get in" She smiled trying to reassure the advisor who had a dark cloud over her head.

It wasn't until Teresa had gotten home to read the letter that she realized how screwed she really was. The written exam was less than a month away and the practical exam was just the weekend before that. _I just started school and they expect me to pass these exams?!_

Chiyo had happen to arrive home early after hours working at the school clinic. She felt the ground shake a bit and knew that Teresa was home. Sitting at the dinner table, she saw Teresa furiously scribbling and working on every mock exam she can find online. But it was difficult, since everything was kind of new. The only thing that hasn't really changed was math.

"I see you got your recommendation letter. Are you going plus ultra?" Chiyo smiled not realizing that Teresa still had no clue what that meant.

"Uhh-sure, If that means I'm going to be working like a dog to get into this school then yes. Plus Ultra" She replied not so enthusiastically. Chiyo still smiling decided to make tea for the both them since she could feel it was going to be a long night.

"The written the exam is not something you should be worrying about. There's thousands of practice test to prepare you for the exam. However, your quirk is another story. These kids have had great control of their quirk since the age of five or 6 years old. You may have a powerful quirk but it means nothing if you don't know how to use it" Chiyo said handing the hot tea to Teresa. She never really thought about her quirk since the first day she encountered the villain. At that moment a sudden coldness went down her spine thinking about the horrid tunnel and finally escaping.

"Teresa, are you alright?" Chiyo asked noticing how pale her face went.

"I'm fine, just little anxious. That's it" She lied not realizing how badly her hands were trebling.

* * *

The next day, Teresa ended up taking Chiyo's advise on first prioritizing how to use her quirk. Fortunately, there was a hero that has a similar quirk like hers. After making some calls from Chiyo, she was able to convince Cementoss to at least give her the basics. He didn't want to appear to be giving any students that were applying to U.A the upper hand but he agreed to meet up with her for at least two weeks every Mondays and Fridays. She didn't know how to tell Midoriya the news, when she got to school. When she arrived to school, she had prepared for the harsh stares and loud whispers about her since she defended Midoriya. But they never came. Instead, all she heard was Bakugo's name and some villain named the Slug...Slug..something. She couldn't remember.

Sitting in class, she found Midoriya studying. When she sat down, he was mumbling loudly to himself. She couldn't make out what he was saying and it started to weird out many of her classmates. At this moment, she couldn't blame them. It was starting to creep her out too. But as he was mumbling to himself, she noticed that there was something different about him. He seemed more confident.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Midoriya immediately snapped out of his trance and noticed his friend looking at him. "Sorry Teresa, its a force of habit. Oh, what did they want from you at the office?! He said finally remembering. Teresa could see Bakugo's back tense up, clearly trying to hear their conversation. She knew if Bakugo found out he would make a scene and as much as she wanted to rub it in his face, she technically still wasn't any closer in getting accepted to U.A than he was.

"Let's talk about it at lunch" She said.

Before lunch, Teresa had gym. She found the timing to be weird. _Who would want to be sweaty before lunch?_ she thought. As the girls were leaving the locker room, they gave her a dramatic disgusted face toward her. Rolling her eyes, Teresa ignored them. Of all the classes, she wished Midoriya was in this one. This was probably the only class that differed from her and Midoriya.

Heading to the girls locker room to change into the school's gym clothes, something felt odd. She tried not to think too much of it and might have been paranoid due to watching scary hospital movies with Chiyo. _I should have just caved and went to bed early. But noo- I had to prove a point that I wasn't as scared as that old woman. _After changing lighting quick because she didn't want the woman in the drain to eat her, she left the gym not hearing the snap shot behind the stalls.

The husky boy stood on the toilet seat in the stall astonished that he actually had a photograph of Teresa. He had a twisted idea that once this picture got out, Teresa would no longer be accepted to U.A which would lead to her self-esteem plummeting and she would end up dating him. But before sending it, he wanted to show it to his gang first.

Everything that occurred during gym was vaguely familiar. The girls were told to run 3 times around the track and Teresa was naturally good at it. She found herself running ahead of the girls effortlessly. Each time she pass them, she knew the girls were whispering among themselves as they ran like a group of ugly geese. Teresa didn't pay them any attention, finding herself to actually enjoy the exercise. Finishing before the girls, she headed to the water fountain. At the water fountain, she found Bakugo's goons standing in front of it. They appeared to be in a very deep conversation that they didn't notice Teresa right behind them and what she saw horrified her. The boy's phone was immediately snatched from him and before he could demand for it back the husky boy's face turned white.

Teresa was completely enraged that she broke the boys phone in one swift movement by throwing it to the ground. "Whose fucken perverted idea was to take a photo of me in the locker room?!" Even though the boys were taller than her, they felt so small compared to her rage.

"It-It-was Bakugo's idea!" The husky boy immediately lied not wanting his future crush to hate him like this. The rest of the boys knew this was a lie but didn't care to defend Bakugo.

"Listen, sweet cheeks, this fattass already sent us the pictures so if you don't want these to be sent-" The tall scrawny boy didn't have time to finish his threat before he tumbled down like a fallen tree holding on to his acorns.

"Send them. **I dare you.** Because when you do, I will make sure your body is so deep under ground that investigators will have easier time finding dinosaur fossils than your pathetic bodies" She turned around leaving the boys stunned but as soon she walked away she was met with Bakugo himself. He had a disgusted scowl on his face and was not aware what was happening. So it became a real surprise that before Bakugo could say any snarky remark, Teresa threw the first punch. Unfortunately, for Teresa, Bakugo had incredible instinct when it comes to fights. He had caught her fist easily-"You think you can attack me with such-

"You arrogant fucken prick! You would stoop that fucken low to take away my recommendation letter that badly. Just so you were the only one to get into U.A!" Teresa hated this about herself because when she get's really angry, tears begin to fall. Bakugo froze for a moment and accidently let go of her.

"What the hell are you talking-"

"Ask your fuckin pervert friends...it was your idea!" Teresa sneered leaving before Bakugo could grab a hold of her again.

* * *

Midoriya could feel something was wrong as Teresa stabbed her lunch with her chopsticks. He could visually see a dark black cloud hover over her. "Teresa did something happened at gym class" Midoriya asked his face completely concerned. Per usual, Midoriya was spot on. The only issue was that Teresa didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't something that anyone could do about it. It's not like the faculty would take her side already seeing how they catered to Bakugo's every whim.

"I don't really want to talk about it right" Teresa said averting her eyes from Midoriyas very warily expression. "What's this talk about Bakugo needing to be saved by a villain?" Teresa said changing topics. She didn't want to bring up that prick but anything was better than discussing the photograph that could be sent around any moment.

Midoriya began to explain how Bakugo wanted to take down a villain but it completely back fired. His explosive quirk didn't do anything to his enemy and had put him in a dangerous situation. At this point, Midoriya talked faster trying to skip the part where he put himself at risk as well to save Bakugo. Teresa wanted to tell him that he should have left them there with the villain but that would raise suspicious even if she didn't like him. After finishing the story, she could tell Midoriya was leaving out a chunk of it but didn't have the energy to pry. All she wanted to do was go home and practice her quirk to make arrangements for a funeral.

After lunch, they headed to home room. Midoriya could sense the tension as they passed Bakugo. But it wasn't because of Bakugo's rage, it was Teresa's. If looks could kill, Bakugo would be nothing but dust. Bakugo never experienced anyone being more angrier than him. He didn't like it. He was the one who should be angrier. But he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at his "friends" that did this.

When class ended, Midoriya hurried to go train while Teresa left home. Being already paranoid she sense someone following behind her. " . . You. Want.?"

Bakugo who had now caught up to her, held a bag in front of her. It was a bag filled of plastic rubbish that presumably looked like bits of cell- phones? She gave him a weird expression wondering how in the hell did this solve the problem. "I made sure they didn't share the photo and soon after I crushed all their devices." Bakugo said handing her the plastic bag. _Was this suppose to be a peace offering?_

"So it wasn't your idea then?"

"Fuck no. I'm not a pervert nor do I need anyone to do anything for me to get into U.A. I don't give two fucks if you received a recommendation letter. From what I see, you got lucky and I'm still better than you!" He shouted. Teresa attempted to not roll her eyes seeing that would start another fight. "Whatever. And uh..ak-sorry-for assuming it was you" She tried miserably to hide her apology with a cough.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you from all the way down there" Bakugo smirked putting his hand near his ear. Teresa smiled and kicked him hard in the shin causing him to fall to his knees.

"Can you hear me now?" She smiled patting his surprisingly soft blond spikey hair before she turned away.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave a review down below. Let me know what you think guys think.**

**-**** also please stay safe and wash your hands (not that you shouldn't be doing that anyways) :)**


End file.
